


27. Fruitcake

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Bakes, Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Fruitcake, Gen, Stollen, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale debate about stollen.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	27. Fruitcake

“Making fruitcake, angel?”

“It’s not a fruitcake, Crowley. It’s a stollen.”

“Oh yeah? What’s in it then?”

“Well, flour, sugar, spices, dried fruits, marzipan, candied citrus pe…” Aziraphale trailed off as Crowley's eyebrow raised.

“You’re saying that’s _not_ a fruitcake?”

“Well, it’s not as dense as fruitcake, it’s more bread than cake.”

Crowley raised his eyebrow.

“And at the end, you poke many tiny holes and brush it with butter. You wouldn’t do that to a cake.”

“Alright, I’ll let you have this one. ‘Course you know what that means ..." Crowley smirked at Aziraphale's concerned look. "Ketchup _is_ a smoothie.”


End file.
